1. Nature of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a stackable chair with a sliding compartment and, more particularly, to a sliding compartment mounted on a chair so that the chair may be stored without removal of the sliding compartment.
2. Nature of the Prior Art:
Bookracks have been attached to folding chairs. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,210, a rack member is attached to the back side of the back rest by means of screws. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,211, a book box is held in place on the back side of a folding chair by means of lengths which fit within disc flanges. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,800, a book holder for folding chairs which uses a shaped wire positioned on the back of the back rest of the folding chair. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,976, a book rack attachment is in hanging position from the top of the armrest where projecting beads fit into the side of the back of the back rest. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,359, a stackable chair with an attached kneeler is disclosed where the kneeler may be retractably positioned under the seat of the stackable chair. Of further interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,584,179 and 2,278,014 and 3,387,882, which disclose, respectively, an adjustable card holder support, a detachable table for the back of chairs, and a collapsible desk structure.
None of the prior art discloses a slideable book rack or compartment which may be continuously attached to the chair when the chair is stacked. This is often necessary in modern churches, so that additional seating space or additional standing space may be readily provided.